It is common for businesses or institutions to desire to monitor and assess the quality of their internal processes. For example, a cruise line may employ an audit by hiring an auditor to examine the quality of employee-guest relations, or evaluate the compliance of health and safety standards. Common auditing methods usually include asking an auditor to take note and report the quality of certain objects or processes. For example, an auditor may be asked to provide a report on the quality of service at a restaurant or the cleanliness of a hotel room.
However, common auditing methods have various problems and limitations. For example, a cruise line may employ an auditor to inspect a series of staterooms, employee-guest relations, a dining experience, and health and safety standards. Common methods will provide the auditor with a pre-planned route with a set of questions. For example, for auditing a stateroom, the auditor may be asked “On a scale of 1 to 5, rate the ambiance in the stateroom”. However, this question may generate inconsistencies and inaccuracies. The ambiance of the stateroom may be affected by a plurality of elements, such as smell, the cleanliness of the carpet, and the quality of the lighting. As such, the auditor would have to weigh a perceived quality of multiple individual objects against one another to determine a general ambiance, without capturing any information about the individual objects themselves. Further, common methods merely provide pre-planned static audits to auditors, which may be boring and may lead to further inconsistencies. For example, an auditor walking around a cruise ship looking for an employee-guest relation event may have to wait for the particular employee-guest relation to occur. However, while the auditor is waiting for this event to happen, the auditor is wasting time, and could instead be inspecting nearby items to increase efficiency.
As such, there exists a need for an auditing system that dynamically provides a customizable level of detail for providing a high level of auditing accuracy, precision, consistency, and efficiency.